


Hot Fingers

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Category: Marvel Noir
Genre: Anal Fingering, Drabble, Fingerfucking, Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Adventurer Tony Stark has some fun with his traveling companion and Marvels artist, Steve Rogers, in a hot Spring
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950688
Kudos: 21





	Hot Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> For day 12 of [jbbuckybarnes’](https://jbbuckybarnes.tumblr.com/) [Kinktober 2020 Challange](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/628024404798029824/kinktober-2020-challenge). Prompt: Fingering

Tony spreads his fingers, enjoying the gasps and groans it pulls from Steve’s lips. He’d been fantasising about this since he first set eyes on the man back at Marvels.

He pins the man against the edge of the hot spring with his free hand. Steve grabs hold of Tony’s shoulder for balance.

“Fuck” Tony groans. He pistons his fingers faster in Steve’s tight hole.

Steve’s body jerks wildly as Tony curls his fingers up, dragging them across his prostate. The man lets out a howl of pleasure, one that Tony knows was going to haunt all his future fantasies.

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
